Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 30
| StoryTitle1 = Goblin Nation: Part 4 | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Writer1_2 = Christos Gage | Penciler1_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker1_1 = John Dell | Inker1_2 = Terry Pallot | Colourist1_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** * * ** ** * Amy Chen Villains: * ** Goblin King ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** City Hall *** Goblin Underground *** Parker Industries Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * * Subway train | Synopsis1 = The battle between the Spider-Men and the hijacked Spider-Slayers continue at Empire State University. When the Goblin King shows Otto an image of Anna in captivity, Otto snaps and vows to kill him. The Goblin King offers Otto a free path out into the city, and Otto takes the bait, leaving Miguel stranded and cursing him for abandoning his comrade, something the real Spider-Man would never do. In the City Hall, Mayor Jameson is coming under heavy fire for the fact that his Spider-Slayers have turned against the people. He tries to blame Alchemax, but his accusations are swiftly rebuked by Liz Allan, who appears via video link. Liz then declares that Alchemax is severing all ties with Jameson. Normie Osborn suddenly comes in, claiming to have misplaced something, but Liz politely waves him out, while hiding a Goblin Mask behind her back. In the Mindscape, Peter continues to travel through Otto's memories, up until the point where he, in Otto's dying body, forcibly shares his memories with Otto in Spider-Man's body. Peter then reaches out for his own memories, declaring that he will take everything back. Without allies, backup and resources, Otto is at a loss as to how to locate Anna. Just then, Menace appears and taunts Otto into following her underground, making him believe that Anna is down there. When Otto reaches, he discovers that it is Amy Chen that is being held captive and about to be run over by a train driven by the Goblin King. Otto hesitates, fearing that he would be wounded and unable to go after Anna, when Peter resurfaces and prompts Otto to grab Amy, leaping out of the way of danger. The threat averted, Otto leaves Amy with a police officer before swinging back to Parker Industries. Realizing that he had failed as a so called "Superior" Spider-Man, Otto proceeds to erase his consciousness and hand Peter back control of his body, entrusting the mission of saving Anna and New York to him as Otto fades away. Peter then puts on his old suit and prepares for the final battle. TO BE CONCLUDED. | Solicit = “Goblin Nation” - Part 4 of 5 • Since the start of DYING WISH, it has ALL been building to this. • One of the most important moments of the ENTIRE Superior Spider-Man Saga! • Once this happens, it CANNOT be undone! • DO NOT MISS THIS ISSUE! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}